


Oups

by Evergade



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kind-ish
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Très vieux truc. Probablement ma première fic de Doctor Who.





	Oups

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent aux Studios BBC. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Aller viens Pond, on va faire un tour dehors.

Amy prit la main que le Docteur lui tendait et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Et moi ?! Demanda Rory qui commençait à en avoir marre de tenir la chandelle entre SA femme et le Docteur.

-Ah oui... Vous...

Amy frappa le Docteur à l'épaule gentiment.

-Docteur ! C'est mon mari, tout de même ! Vous pourriez montrer un peu plus de respect...

Le Docteur soupira.

-Okay, okay, je ne le referai plus. Allez, viens aussi... Cyranno.

Rory voulut protester devant le surnom mais Amy l'attrapa par la main, coupant toute révolte orale.

-Estime-toi heureux de pouvoir sortir, commenta le Docteur. Tu m'as quand même planté l'isométrie thermospaciale.

-Docteur !

-D'accord, j'arrête.

Sur ces paroles pleines de gentillesse, Amy Rory et le Docteur sortirent du TARDIS. Ils observaient la flore de la planète Rose Furieuse, planète aux plantes carnivores. Le Docteur se lança dans les explications habituelles.

-C'est de cette planète que viennent les plantes carnivores de la Terre. Parfois, il arrive que des graines montent jusqu'au ciel pour aller dans l'espace et atterrissent sur d'autres planètes. La plate-forme sur laquelle on est a été construit par les mêmes personnes qui ont construit la station sur Minuit. Ce qui me fait penser que je ferais bien de nous faire partir d'ici rapidement vu ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois.

CLIC.

Amy, Rory et le Docteur se figèrent. Ils se retournèrent vers la boîte bleue.

-Docteur...  
-Je rêve ou...

-Ce n'est pas possible...

Il se précipita vers le TARDIS, suivit des Ponds.

-Elle n'a pas pu se fermer toute seule !

Amy souffla pour se calmer.

-De toute façon, vous pouvez l'ouvrir, non ?

Le Docteur tata ses poches.

-Je... Je l'ai laissé à l'intérieur.

-Vous avez laissé la CLÉ à l'intérieur?! Demanda Rory en perdant son calme.

Devant le silence du Docteur, l'infirmier se passa une main sur le visage.

-C'est pas vrai...

SHRKIAK se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la boîte.

Le bruit de la serrure raisonna et la porte s’ouvrit sur River qui souriait.

-Salut mon p'tit cœur ! Papa, Maman.

Amy sourit.

-Melody ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Docteur, tu es venue me voir pour que je vienne t'aider. Enfin tu vas le faire.

Elle s'écarta et Amy, le Docteur et Rory entrèrent.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu fermé? Demanda le Docteur à la console.

-C'est de la faute de Papa, balança River. C'est ce que tu m'as dit, en tout cas.

Rory leva les mains.

-Je n'ai rien fais !

Le Docteur se passa une main sur le visage.

-L'isométrie thermospatiale est juste à côté du verrouillage automatique.

Voyant que la situation allait encore dégénérer, Amy s'interposa.

-C'est ma faute.

-Bien sûr que non ! Dirent Rory et le Docteur d'une même voix.

-Si. Je suis en jupe, c'est mon mari et...

Elle se pencha vers le Docteur.

-Votre sol est en verre.

Le Docteur soupira.

-Ces jeunes. Règles numéro 473. Amy à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu mets des pantalons, c'est obligatoire.


End file.
